2014-01-17 - Batman Returns
When Bruce returned to Gotham City at the airport, he slipped away and did not go straight to the mansion. Instead, he put on the Insider suit, ignoring the tightness that his extra muscle bulk has caused and moves through the city. He patrols on his way as the dawn begins to approach, only stopping minor crimes on his way. The reaction is...different to the Insider than Batman, and he starts to see what Nightwing and the others struggle with as they establish their own personas. A new respect builds. But it is Nightwing's apartment in Bludhaven that he is heading too, having contacted Alfred to verify his location first. Alfred can sense that Bruce has been restored, but the man asked that Alfred remain quiet about it for now. Dick walks into his apartment as the day begins to break. Being stuck on night shift has finally become routine for him, though ther are still some aspects of it that weigh heavily on the man. Setting his backpack down on the couch in the messy apartment, Dick goes to start a pot of coffee, hoping that it will unzombify him for a little bit. Dick can feel something is wrong as he starts the pot of coffee. The door wasn't tampered with, but he can sense a presence that wasn't there when he left work. His place should be obviously empty. The reason for this, is Insider came in via one of the windows and is currently standing to the side of said window in the living room as he looks down into an alleyway where a man from the building over is taking out trash. Dick when he does come into the living room will realize immediately something was 'off'. He is bulkier than before, and his stance is more confidence. He is also more settled, more calm. Dick is quick to drop into a combative stance when he realizes that the apartment has an uninvited guest inside, until he notices who it is. "And what are you doing here, and how did you put on that weight so quickly?" Some concern is in his voice, but more confusion than anything else. "Does it matter?" Insider turns his head to look at Dick a bit, before he finally reaches up to remove the metal helmet. It reveals the face of older Bruce, Bruce in his mid-30s and not 19 years old. "I am myself again, and I'm behind on a lot right now." Work, work, work...that is definitely the Bruce that Dick knows rather than the young one that seemed to put Damian foremost...or tried to. Dick raises a brow, "Do you have your memory back? And how did this happen?" His confusion is still obvious but he shrugs, "Eh, at least you are back, lot of stuff on my plate, so glad you'll be taking on the cowl again." He crosses his arms, "But you could still have visited like a normal person or had me meet you at the manor." "I didn't want anyone to pick up on it yet," Bruce states as he sets the metal helmet aside. "I let myself be distracted by the children too much, and Gotham has suffered as a result. The Joker is still on the loose as well because of it. I appreciate you taking the cowl as I planned in case of an emergency, but I also realize you worked to hard for Nightwing to want to BE Batman right now," he says with perhaps surprising understanding. "You are a good man Dick. You worked hard to get where you are at, and I know I haven't always been there for you. Sometimes, I purposely pushed you away. To me though...," and Bruce seems to carefully consider his words before he finally says, "You are my legacy, you are the one I choose at this time to take over Batman should something happen to me. I know it will be a burden on you, but I know you won't fail either. Like me, you will have your difficulities and your growth, but you will succeed. I...wanted you to know that." Awkwardness. Bruce and talking about emotions, not the easiest thing for the man and it feels...strange anyway. Dick blinks. Even he has no witty comeback to that response. "You did what you had to do, I did what I had to do." He even gives a small smile, "What you did, was stuff that would make my parents proud. I am proud that you would honor me with such, and I want to thank you. I wouldn't be half the man I am today without you." And Bruce actually cracks a smile at that, his shoulders relaxing a bit. "Thank you." Those words...are important to him. "But perhaps what I said will explain my next request to you. I can't train Damian. I'm too close, too conflicted. He sees himself as the son of Batman, not the son of Bruce Wayne. Batman...has no sons, he has a legacy, one you and Tim embody. It's a concept I don't think Damian can grasp right now," Bruce explains. "As a result, I want you to continue to train him and guide him. You can show him a world I can't. It's not just about teaching him ethics and morals, it's about seeing the world from a new perspective, seeing himself from a new perspective." Bruce then says more quietly, though with no less steel, "I realized from all of this, I can't be Batman and his Father to him. I was your mentor Dick, not your real 'Dad'. You had one you remembered, you knew you could depend on, that was there for you. And I realized what I've been trying to work toward with Damian is that balance between mentor and Father, but there isn't really one I can achieve. It will always be an unbalanced act. Do you understand what I mean?" Dick nods solemnly, "This I understand. The mantle is not a Wayne heirloom, though I do hope that Damian will someday be worthy enough to wear it." He leans against a wall, "Yeah, you need to be a father first, and I can be the mentor." His voice no longer is jovial, instead it has taken on the tone fitting the gravity of the situation, "Will you be returning to your Batman duties, or am I to continue filling that void?" "I will be retaking the duties of Batman," Bruce states firmly at that. "Be yourself Dick, I don't plan on retiring or dying now." A bit of a smirk there. But it soon fades. "I'll be working with Tim as my partner more, but be careful of Carrie. She's a good, ideal friend for Damian, but she does not always guide him toward the best decisions. She looks at her friendship toward him, the loyalty she feels toward him as more important than helping him back the right decisions. In that way, you better understand where the line gets drawn." Now those are some old memories of some very old fights. "Other than you and Damian, I will not be openly letting anyone knows I retained the memories of when I was de-aged. Finally, Arthur," he means Aquaman. Bruce frowns distinctively, "The criminal that...murdered his son still needs tracked. I'm hesitate to let Damian assist Aquaman in the investigation due to lack of experience and the danger level, but if you could assist him and Aquaman?" Bruce shrugs slightly, "I want to, I even feel driven to do so, but Gotham needs me. But having Damian assist Aquaman will hopefully help him see the difference between legacy and Fatherhood, while also reminding Aquaman that how he enacts his justice will have rippling effects. I cannot even imagine Arthur's pain right now, not even with what I've been through in the past," Bruce says as he ends up staring into the alleyway for a few moments silently. When he looks back at Dick, Bruce ends with, "But I don't want Arthur to lose himself to that pain as I almost did when I lost my parents. The world needs him, his people need him, his wife needs him." And Bruce tries not to think about the pain associated with the fact his own godson is dead. Dick nods, and it seems as if a burden is lifted from his shoulders, "I am fine with that, with Bludhaven starting to have its own problems, it is good that I can dedicate my time to it. That being said, I will do what I can to further Damian's training, and will assist in this problem with Aquaman. And, like you, I do not want to see him lost in his grief, we both know similar pain in that regard. Justice can be had, and in the right way." Dick snaps his fingers as a light bulb goes on in his head, "Be sure to contact the Justice League, they are aware of the situation, but should probably be informed by you that all is well." A nod, "I'll send a notice to the founders then," Bruce states before he looks back at Dick. He moves to pick up his helmet though pauses to place a gauntlet hand on Dick's shoulder. "Thank you, Dick." For understanding, for being there, for so many things that Bruce cannot even verbalize. He then goes to take his leave, already knowing how he will word the E-Mail so they do not ask questions...claiming to have no memory of the events does help. "I understand. I'll call off the hounds on our end on trying to find a way to reverse your condition, and we will just chalk up the memory thing as something that couldn't be restored. Good to have you back, Bruce." Dick smiles, "Later, if you need anything, let me know."